


A New Pet

by Serenitydusk



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: What happens when your computer dies and, for once, it's not Anti's fault?





	A New Pet

The lights flickered and the screen on your computer started to glitch, strange images dancing across your screen. Oh no. No. Please no. Then everything went dark. You sat there staring at your blank computer screen, in your dark office, shaking your head in dismay. You have no idea how much was lost. When you get into a writing groove, you lose all track of time and you hadn’t saved in a while.

You shove your chair back, flinging the door to your office open. “Anti!” No answer, so you raise your voice, starting to shake, “ANTI!”

He walks in from another room, looking confused, “Hey wha-“

“You promised! You promised me this wouldn’t happen again.” Tears slipped down your cheek. Dammit. You hated when you were so angry you cried. The last time Anti had gotten into one of his prank wars, he had shorted out most of the neighborhood. You’d been working on an assignment and needless to say, the argument had been heated. However, when tempers cooled and apologies made on both side, Anti had agreed not to do anything like that while you were working.

“I didn’t.” His voice defensive, as glitching shadows arced over the walls.

Your voice trembling, “Don’t you dare, Anti. Don’t lie to me.” You can forgive a lot, but lying, not so much.

Dark comes down the hallway from his office. He takes one look at your face and moves between you and Anti. Isn’t this a switch, it’s normally you refereeing them. “What happened?”

“He shorted out everything. I lost hours of work on one of my projects.”

Reaching up to rub slow circles on your back, Dark turns to Anti, “I thought you had agreed not to do that again.”

“I. Didn’t. It wasn’t me.” Each word was growled, his voice fracturing as his glitching became more pronounced.

You threw up your arms, “So, we have another glitch demon?” Your disbelief came across loud and clear. Just then, you heard it, a sibilant hiss coming from your office. “What was that?” You look accusingly at Anti.

“Not me!” He snaps, his Irish brogue becoming heavier.

Dark looks at him, then back at you, “I don’t think that was Anti. Stay here.” He motions for Anti to follow him, and as Anti moves past you, the look he gives you makes you take a step back. It wasn’t the anger. Oh, yes, that was certainly there in spades. But rather it was the hurt buried beyond that got through to you. You had all but called him a liar. In your fury, you hadn’t even given him a chance to explain or defend himself. And Anti wasn’t one to outright lie to you. Oh sure, he might leave out a detail or two, and he wasn’t always forthcoming, but lie to your face? No, that wasn’t something he did. You closed your eyes, wiping the tears away.

You hear them both talking in your office as you walk towards it.

“I didn’t. I swear. I don’t know what’s going on, but there’s something else here.” Anti’s voice a low hiss.

“Something or someone?” Dark’s deep voice barely audible.

“Don’t know. But I’m gonna find out.” You see a flash of neon green, then the room goes dark again.

You walk into the office, as Dark turns towards you, “I thought I told you to stay back.”

You shrug, “I fucked up, didn’t I?”

Dark chuckles wryly, “Perhaps. You may owe him an apology.” He crossed the room and pulls you into a hug, “However, I don’t think it’s irreparable.”

You sigh and lean into his hug, but before you can say anything else, a low, electric hum fills the air. Each of the light bulbs in the room burst in rapid succession. Dark pushes you behind him, shielding you, as vibrant green sparks pour from the light fixtures and electrical outlets.

Anti arcs out of an outlet, tugging on something. You try to look around Dark, who shoves you back, snarling, “This is why I told you to stay back.”

“What is it?” A high-pitched whine fills the room. Dark only shakes his head in response to your question, his eyes never leaving Anti as he struggles.

Finally, in a flurry of sparks, he pulls whatever it was free of the outlet. The sound of a piteous wail has you pushing past Dark to see what’s going on. He grabs your shoulder, not letting you get too close. Anti is bent over, panting, hands resting on his knees. In front of him is a strange looking lizard with a pale, jade green underbelly, darkening to forest green on top, where a ridge runs down the length of its back. It’s slender about the size of a cat, but longer, with a tail easily double its body length.

Anti looks up at you, “It’s a glitch drake. A baby one.”

You pull away from Dark to get a closer look, “Where’s its mother?”

“Dunno. Didn’t see one. Usually, once they’re hatched, they’re on their own.” The drake watches you with its shiny black eyes, flicking a forked tongue at you. It cries out as you approach it, thrashing its tail back and forth.

“Hey, little guy. I’m not gonna hurt you.” You move a little closer and sit down.

Dark rumbles behind you, “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Anti shrugs, “It can’t hurt anybody right now. It’s drained. The worst it could do is give you a little jolt, no worse than static electricity.” The drake hisses at Anti, moving closer to you.

“Can you take it back to where you found it and make sure it can’t find its way back?” Dark turned his cool gaze on the lizard.

With a warbling cry, the drake scrambles up to you, burrowing into your shirt before you can stop it. The next then you know, it's peering out the neck hole of your shirt, its tail and body wrapping around you. You can feel its rapid heartbeat as it presses itself against your chest. “Shhh, hey, there. It’s ok.” You frown up at Dark, “You’re scaring it.”

Dark tilts his head, “You’re not seriously considering keeping it, are you?”

The drake burrows against your neck, and you feel its little, sharp claws dig in. “Stop! I think it can understand you. You. Are. Scaring. It.”

Dark gives you a look that says his intention was to scare it, and shakes his head, “I will leave the two of you to sort this out.”

Anti sits down, keeping his distance, “Drakes aren’t bad pets. They are pretty intelligent, don’t shed, but they do molt every so often. Kinda mischievous though. Sam might like the company and help keep it out of trouble.” The drake turned watching Anti with a wary stare. “Hey, little guy, come one out, Mr. Doomy Gloom is gone. No one’s gonna hurt you.”

The drake clambers out of your shirt, perching on your shoulder, curling its tail around you. “Do you want to stay here?” The drake nuzzles your cheek, tickling you with its forked tongue. Laughing, “Ok, I guess that’s a yes. Well then, little guy, no more blowing the circuits.”  You stroked it under its chin. “I guess we should name you too.” You looked over at Anti.

“Don’t look at me. I’ll just end up calling it ‘Little Shit’.”

You hum, thinking, “How about Sparky?” You never realized just how expressive reptilian faces could be. “Ooook, I guess that’s a no. Wiggles?” It harrumphs at you. “Ok, fine. Nyssa?” It slowly blinks its eyes before giving you a lizard-y kiss with the flick of its tongue. “Nyssa it is.”

Anti stands, “Come on, Nyssa, let me introduce you to Sam.” The drake crawls down your body and follows Anti. A short while later the power comes back on, and Anti knocks softly on your office door. You hadn’t even tried to reboot your computer, not wanting to face how much had been lost. You also had been dreading this conversation. You knew you were wrong, and it was a hard thing to swallow.

“Come in.”

“You want me to take a look at it.” Anti stands back, a little aloof. Not that you blame him.

“Do you think anything can be salvaged?”

“Dunno till I look.” You nod and he glitches into the computer. The screen flares to life as strange images and font scroll past at a rapid rate. You leave him to it and make some tea. When you return, he’s sitting in your chair, his face expressionless.

You set the tea down on your desk, disappointment rising through you. “It’s gone isn’t it?” You can’t help but feel that maybe you deserved it after the way you’ve treated Anti.

“Come here.”

You walk over to him, standing in front of him, struggling not to cry. It wasn’t just the loss of your work. You hated when the ugliness in your soul rose to the surface. You tried so hard to stamp it out, to be a good person. Anti reaches out, taking your hand in his and pulling you to him. He drags you into the chair, straddling him, as he wraps his arms around you, rubbing his hands gently up and down your back.

You pull away to look at him, tears burning in the back of your throat. “I’m sorry for earlier. I’m sorry for what I said and the way I acted. I was so far out of line. I lashed out in anger and that was wrong.” You cup his face in your hands and kiss his forehead, “Please forgive me.” You swallowed, he had remained silent the entire time, his face not changing. “I understand if you don’t want to or need time-“

You didn’t get to finish what you were saying as he yanked you to him and kissed you. It wasn’t a forgiving kiss. No, this was a demanding, almost punishing kiss, his hands tangled in your hair, holding you just how he wanted as he tormented you. He finally pulled away, leaving you dazed and breathless in his wake. “I accept your apology.” His voice a grating whisper, “But that doesn’t mean there aren’t consequences.” You shudder, remember the last time there were ‘consequences’. “Agreed?”

You nod, not trusting your voice.

“Say it.” His fingers grip your hips.

You barely get out, “I agree.”

He smiles, cold and evil. “Good pet.” Oh fuck. You were in trouble. So much trouble. “First, you are going to tell Dark you’re switching nights.” He laughed at the panic in your eyes. While you had a schedule, and it was always ultimately your prerogative to choose who shared your bed, the schedule was there for a reason. And you knew Dark wouldn’t like losing his night to another, not for this reason. “Right, pet?”

“Yes.” A little breathless.

“Yes, what?” The evil grin never left his face as he started to glitch.

“Yes, sir.”

“Hmm, no. Not sir. Not today. No, I think this deserves ‘Master’.” So. Much. Trouble. “Now, do be a good pet, and go tell Dark that you have other plans tonight.”

You slid off him, and turned to leave, dreading what you had to do next. “Yes, Master.” Dark would agree with Anti, hell, Dark would even approve, but he would still make sure you made it up to him later.

As you reached the door, Anti called out to you. “Oh, and, pet?“ You turned and he gave you a smug, wicked wink. “I saved it all.


End file.
